otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
What Does it Profit a Man? (II)
---- Brig The brig is likely rather unusual as jails go. As only officers are imprisoned for any length of time, it's cells are almost comfortable, resembling in most ways the officers quarters, save for the bars on the doors. Each cell is equipped with a bed and desk, as well as a bit of reading material. A single, bare room with a few pallets on the floor is available for the short term detention of any specialists, and has an adjustable atmosphere for prisoners of war from other races. Outside the cells, a desk is available for the watch officer, with remote controls for the cells. ---- Alandra laughs, "I don't know. Any drink that can cle...wait, that almost sounds like the drink Dement gave me when we were over there," she says thoughtfully. "Da? Trust me - if can clean parts, is good for vi. Just nyi any drinking /after/ parts are clean - is wicked heartburn. Ya know." Gena still writes, his /words/ are idle, and oddly wry. "Was peeing iron filings for week." Despite the...bad images Gena is describing, Jan remains in his happy place for now, not paying much, if any, attention to the outside world. Alandra blinks, "That wasn't the best part. When Dement first asked us what we wanted to drink, I asked for something hard. He gave me a rocks glass with a spanner in it." Gena pauses... and actually laughs. "Da? Is good one, that." That smile? Just gets better, Jan's fully immersing himself in his happy place, and it doesn't look as if he's coming out any time soon. Alandra laughs. "That man has quite the sense of humor," she says, "but iron filings? That sounds quite painful." "Was nyi happy, no." Gena jots down a few more numbers.. then seems to run out of steam. "Was nyi intentional, either - forgot had used jar for mechanic work. Wondered why tasted more like gears than usual." Yup, Jan's still happy, smiling even more broadly to himself. Alandra winces at the thought of what Gena described. She is silent for a moment and then asks, "Gena, when did you graduate from the university?" "Which time?" Gena glances over. "Vi mean Enaj?" Wryly - "Defended doctoral thesis last year - is nyi that long ago. Was whole point in getting out and seeing Arm, da?" Jan remains in his happy place for now, smiling broadly in his corner. Alandra nods, "Me also," she says, "I had just passed the medical college exams before going on vacation...that was how you guys all found me," she says with a smile. Looking around her she adds, "Despite all this...I'm glad that I did get lost. I never would have had all the opportunities I have otherwise." "Da? Congratulations - belatedly. Is funny thing about how fast everything comes together. Have started asking questions about fate - about wondering if is all intended to be, da?" Gena moves to sit back on his bed, limping carefully.. pausing long enough to lean down and pick up that pen cap, with a grunt. "Is strange, how is like dominoes falling. One thing leads right to next, in way ya never imagined." Jan's keeping himself in his happy place for a surprisingly long time, smile remaining. He still really doesn't seem to be paying that much attention to anything else. Alandra nods, "It does seem everything has been for a reason. I'm sure even this is for a reason. Whatever hand it is that guides us..." she says looking at Gena with a smile. "I mean, with the Mercy coming along, and everything else..." she trails off. "I wouldn't have had the chance to do something that great this early in my career if I had stayed on Sivad." Gennadiy shrugs. "Know that feeling. Was tired of being research assistant - do nyi feel like are /doing/ anything, da? Would rather work on bigger projects - like Brandon's research, and Dement's. And, da, Mercy. Feels right. And Jan's still happy, smiling broadly for now. Alandra nods, "I have been looking forward to helping the Nemoni doctor, and the project with Dement and Longwhisker..." She sighs thoughtfully. "And now we will have our own medical ship..." Gennadiy settles, carefully, on his bunk - it's a bit of a process - the three are still in their respective cells, though at least Gena's not bothered to make his bed. The shame. "Am nyi certain, Doktor - still have a long way to go. Is nyi a small thing, by any means. But am trying, da." Jan's actually /smiling/, although he does have traces of tears still on his cheeks. He's curled up in the corner nearest the front of his own cell, and closest to Alandra's room. He's clutching what appears to be a pocket watch in one hand, but he's quiet. "If you need any help, let me know," Lan says looking over to Gena, "I will do what I can." Alandra is leaning against the wall of her cell that is closest to Jan's cell. Andreo steps into the room, and pauses to adjust his tie. Joshua enters in slightly behind Andreo, and stops just inside the compartment and shutting the door behind him. He turns back to face forward and claps his hands behind his back. The marines have done their jobs well - two of the officer's cells are taken up - Alandra to the left, Gena on the right, in fairly close proximity, though each prisoner is in a separate space. Jan is in the Specialist cell nearby, on the right. Gena seems to be chattering across at the other two, his tone fairly light, given the situation - "Do need to talk to shipyard - am nyi /really/ sure how to go about it. Is nyi something vi do every day." Jan's still in his 'happy place', and doesn't seem to be paying anyone or anything very much attention at the moment, just smiling to himself. Alandra nods then looks, as best she can, toward the two men that have just entered. Andreo clasps his hands behind his back and, standing ram-rod straight, starts to slowly walk down the room, looking into the cells as he passes them. Joshua just stands and watches. The sound of approaching person's unknown stills Gena's tongue - though he doesn't stand, rubbing at that bad leg, absently. He fires a curious look across to Alandra, an unspoken question. Yea, Jan's still in his happy place, whenever Andreo does pass by his cell, he doesn't look up, still just remaining curled up in the corner, smiling to himself. Alandra doesn't see Gena's look because her attention is focused on the man who is looking in at them. She remains silent for now. Andreo walks by the Ungstiri and the woman, coming to a stop in front of Jan. He looks down at the ball for a moment before turning to the watch commander. "Move this man to an officer cell." An unfamiliar voice? A suit? Gena levers himself up carefully, with a grunt - it's a process, when your right leg doesn't listen. Once he's balanced, he limps his way to the barred door, expression curious, and, saying simply - "Spaciba, gospadin." As whoever it is that's in charge of moving Jan comes to get him, Jan blinks, smile replaced by a slight frown "It's gone." he whispers, possibly to himself, possibly to Lan. He doesn't resist being moved, in the cell next to Gena, but blinks when he spies Lan across the aisle, looking over towards her cell. Alandra takes her cue from Gena and smiles politely, "Good evening, good sir," she says softly. Despite the smile there is concern in her eyes as she watches Jan being moved. Once he is moved and he looks at her, she tries to give him a look of encouragement. The two greetings are ignored as Andreo watches Jan be moved. He waits for the watch commander to return to his desk. "IND Saviour's Haste, owned by Brigadier General Jeffrey Alexander Ryan of the New Luna Militia, captained by Ruin Pia, yes?" he asks the three. Gennadiy raises a brow. "Is close. Is owned by man named Ryan, da - but is leasing to ya - " He inclines his head. "Doktor Gennadiy Andreovitch - am Kapitan, at least until lease is up." The ungstiri pauses. "Is all in ship's paperwork, da? Last kapitan was Ruin - was he who suggested leasing ship." Alandra looks at the man blankly, "Gennadiy here is my captain, sir," she says. Jantine just looks over to Alandra, the look seeming to help him. He goes to a corner of the new room, near the front, and curls up there, still clutching at the pocket watch in his hand. Andreo...doesn't seem to be on the top of his intrest list at the moment. Andreo lifts an eyebrow to the Ungstiri, and steps infront of the cell to glower at the man. "That's an unfortunate pair to be associated with," he comments. Gennadiy blinks. "Da? Offered good deal on ship. Admit that Ryan is ass, but Ruin seemed nice enough." He shifts, getting his weight off that bad leg, and leaning against the wall. "Gospadin - am nyi sure what all of this is about?" Alandra watches silently, glancing over to Jan periodically, but always bringing her eyes back to the man questioning Gena. Jan just remains curled up for now, clutching the pocket watch. He almost seems a bit calmer. A few glances also go Alandra's way, but a lot of them seem directed towards the pocket watch in his hands. Andreo tosses a glance to Josh as he steps forward to stand in front of Alandra. He looks the woman over quickly. "Are you a Watcher?" he bluntly asks. Gennadiy looks.. startled, glancing between Andreo and Alandra - but, perhaps wisely, keeping his mouth shut. Alandra looks at Andreo confused, "A watcher?" She asks sounding as confused as she looks, "No,sir." Jantine remains curled up in the same corner, still glancing towards Alandra, and the pocket watch, he seems relatively calm, and doesn't seem to be registering much else besides pocket watch, and Alandra. "You sure?" Andreo asks the woman. "Treason's much more serious than espionage." "I'm quite sure, sir," she replies looking straight into his eyes as she does. Gennadiy truly does look confused - "Gospadin - are nyi spies - am physicist. Alandra is Doktor - are both graduates of Enaj, da? Were heading down to let her and her fiance meet her family, and ya am planning on visiting friends and pricing medical equipment. Have /toys/ in hold, for hoop's sake." Jan, still with the occasional glance towards Lan, slowly begins closing his eyes, sleepily. Eventually, they're fully closed, and he drifts into sleep, still just curled up in that corner, on the floor, and clutching the pocket watch. Gena's comment therefore, gets no response from the sleeping Jan. "Well, I've read some things that would say otherwise, ma'am," Andreo says. Gennadiy sighs, and leans his head against the bars, expression one of an understandable worry. "I don't know what you are talking about, sir," she says still looking straight in his eyes. "Suspected as much," Andreo says. He watches the woman for a moment more before turning and walking to Josh. Gennadiy watches, as best he can, this man walk away, glancing across at Alandra, for a brief moment, his confusion obvious. Joshua is still standing with arms behind his back, just watching the the whole scene unfold. His expression is a mix of curiosity and boredom. Alandra looks at Gena with just as much confusion. She shrugs slightly, then turns her attetion back to the man. Andreo looks at Josh before whispering something to him. Gennadiy looks across to Lan, then sighs, and turns to limp back in the direction of his bunk, the faint creak of his prosthetic accompanying the motion. In fact, he pauses, bending over to retrieve his glass, and filling it from the nearby pitcher, sipping at water, and running a hand over his too-short hair. Joshua leans in toward Andreo to listen, then whispers something back, shielding the side of his mouth with a hand. Alandra glances at Gena again, then turns to watch the two as best she can Andreo looks over his shoulder for a moment before stepping out. Gennadiy calmly sips at that water, turning to settle, with a grunt and some careful balancing, on the edge of his bunk, murmuring, softly - "Vi alright, Alandra?" He looks across the hall to her - "Had nyi any idea - espionage?" Alandra nods, "I'm fine," she says, her hands shaking a bit. "That isn't what they told you you were charged with when they brought you here?" She asks curiously. "Something like that - ya was a bit busy being arrested." He takes a large swallow of water. "Are nyi thinking about much when have platoon of marines aiming weapons at vi, have recently discovered." Alandra nods, "I...vaguely recall it, that and conspiracy I believe." "Am thinking may be here longer than ya expected, da? Will need to keep Jan's spirits up - will help where ya can. Wedding seems to distract him." Gena sounds honestly worried. "At least is in better place." Alandra nods, "If he hasn't lost himself completely already. That he fell asleep during that is not a good sign," she says glancing to Jan and then back to Gena. She sighs softly, "And just when he was doing so well too." "Am sorry, Alandra. Never meant for this." Gena finishes that water - and turns to stretch out on the bunk. "Will see what tomorrow brings, da?" Alandra nods, "Who could have known?" She says softly. "All I wanted to do was see Daddy and get our rings, possibly my dress," she says with a frown. "When is wedding? Official date vi decided." Gena yawns, softly. "Still have time, da?" "We had thought to have it on April second," she says before turning and going to the bed where she sits down cross legged. "Am still Kapitan, da? Or can probably ask for priest - is bound to be chaplain on ship. Will make sure vi two are married by then." Gena sighs. "Can keep one promise, anyway. Vi get some sleep, Alandra - will be another day tomorrow, da?" Category:Classic Royal Naval Service logs Category:Classic Watcher Logs